Breaking a Habit
by kuybey's crystal of snow
Summary: Several years prior to the hero of Johto, Andrew figures a lively routine to contemplate his boring life. Upon receiving a letter from his town's professor his plans for new beginning is put on hold. One-shot.


**A/N: This is my Secret Santa one-shot for Prea. Happy Holidays and enjoy~**

* * *

'_This is…_goodbye._'_

_Andrew's face shadows with uncertainty, as he looks vacantly at the crimson haired young boy before him. The other boy's lips draws into a scathe smile. His grey eyes burns with vexation. He chuckles ever so lightly, one flick of his pale, white finger tips graciously glide across the maroon strands of hair. _

'_Really, it is sad to say that…my former rival.'_

'_Goodbye,' Andrew asks, skeptical to Marcus' words. 'What do you mean by that? We've only just met…And not too long ago at that.'_

_Almost in desperation his ivory hand stretches forth, reaching, as if to try to grasp the figure slowing vanishing before his shaky grayish-blue eyes. His breathing hitches in his throat as he finds it hard to breath in the world shrouded by darkness and void. _

'_Don't go,' he whispers almost inaudibly, 'please.'_

_Marcus hums to the other boy, vaguely aware of the meaning behind his words. 'Sorry to say this so soon but it truly was an interesting experience, you have changed me, and I thank you.'_

Rays of sunshine filters into the small room of a young teenager; Andrew groans in protest and rolls over, pulling the sheets and comforter closer to his lean frame. After a few seconds of complete silence he sighs, dissatisfied. It felt as if his sleep is constantly being deprived by some unknown force. Blinking his eyes open he abruptly sits up in his bed. The warmth of fabric sliding down his body that once shielded him from the coolness of the air, he shivers.

"Brr, it's cooler than I expected." He clutches his arms, rubbing his sweaty palms against his sleeveless shirt, in hopes to regain some kind of temperate heat.

Seldom relief came then went quickly as a wet, sandpaper-like tongue laps his cheek two or three times. "Persian," He grumbles, "what are you doing in here?"

The feline Pokémon tilts his head to the side, mewling his own name with such virtuous it almost seem, well, cute. Persian's three-toed paws with retractable claws coming down and off of the presumable bed of his trainer's. Andrew swung his legs over the edge and his fingers threading into his bluish-black hair. Yawning indolently, the shout of his mother's voice calling him from downstairs stir the young teen upright, he moans an 'I'm coming' before discarding the remnants of drowsiness from his tired eyes with the flick of his finger.

Andrew's normal type distinctive curly tail curves further inward until the tip rests softly on his back. His trainer pulls a seeming tight black shirt, beige shorts (with many pockets), and the classical golden and white vest from inside the closet. The shoes were put on his already sock-footed feet then descends down the stairs with Persian right behind him.

"Ah," his mother exclaims, "there you are. I would think your Pokémon retained you from getting your breakfast again!"

Andrew scratches the back of his head, snickering. "Oh, Mom, ya know that was because they missed me some much from the long trip…way back when." He sits down at the wooden table then grabs a piece of milk-butter bread and slashes a spoonful of Apricot jam. He takes a bite of the sugary, morning meal then chases it down with tall glass Moomoo milk.

His mother goes to the kitchen fixing up one of her special homemade meals again. "Professor Elm left you a letter in the mail today."

Andrew looks up from the clear glass. "He did, "he says whipping the apparent white mustache on his upper lip, "what is it about?" The woman cleans her hands with a cloth before turning to face her son.

"Well, why do you come and find out?" She slides the white envelope graciously across the kitchen table then she makes her way over to the fridge.

Andrew pops open the letter without damaging the seal, much.

_Dear Andrew Gold, _

_I would genially inform you the news of the Pokémon returned back to me by, none other than, Marcus Silver. It occurs to me that the young creature won't settle _down_ for any reason whatsoever. As if, longs for the freedom and joyousness of its previous owner. If there is no trouble, I would like you to retrieve Marcus and bring him to the presence of his once trained Pokémon. Maybe things could become right again after a reunion of all friends, eh?_

_I'm sure with this new spark of excitement; it will ensure an abundance of time to once again familiarize yourself with the region you once enjoyed as a young lad. With my best hopes and wishes I would like for you to come by this afternoon, or possibly early. Feraligatr is getting quite, impatient with my assistants. Maybe you'll just welcome the chance to get away from home and explore the outside world once again. Who knows?_

_Sincerely, Prof. Elm_

_P. S._

_Mind you. I have a couple of epidemics at my laboratory, the norm. Thank you._

Andrew blinks thrice from the paper he just scanned over with his dull blue eyes. He lies back in his chair, trying to think over Persian's loud slurping of creamy milk that Mrs. Gold left out to sate his thirst.

* * *

He sighs looking over to one of his many journeying companions. "Looks like it's time again for another adventure." Persian purrs as his trainer rubs his tan colored fur.

"Why do you have to come with _me_, again?" Andrews treks up the familiar pathway now leaving the comfort and warmth of New Bark Town.

"Because Prof. Elm suggested a little company on the voyage to Silver Mt.," Elaine brightly replies, "Besides I think you're just ecstatic to see me and Azumarill."

"Ororoooo" The water mouse chirps happily.

Andrew gave an exasperate sigh. He thought back to the brief yet seemingly long conversation the Professor and him.

'_So wait you want me to go out and search for this, this Feraligatr's trainer and for what?' Elm fixes the crook in his glasses once more. Andrew eyes following the rambunctious activity as assistants grabbed mountainous paper stacks in the background. Human and Pokémon alike were wreaking havoc within range of the Professor and him. _

_He gave an elated smile, hands wound around his back. 'Under these circumstances it is the duty of both teacher and student to work together and bring harmony to those around. That way we can both learn from the uprising.' _

_Andrew gave a roll of his eyes. More excuses getting my lazy behind moving again. _

'_Oh, I understand. It's for the happiness of people and Pokémon alike, right?' He responds sarcastically but older man didn't catch any of his mocking speech. _

_Prof. Elm just nods his head, 'precisely.' He walks around the lab room for a bit. 'That is why I have chosen you for this job, now, are you up for it?'_

_The adolescent male eyes stare at nothing in particular, as if in deep thought. _

'_My Mom once told me, that when Dad was still around he said; "Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides." Maybe, Marcus hides himself for a reason other than those of his own faults or flaws. What if, before all of this accord, he was keeping away a past f himself that he wished so well for it to turn out? But upon failing, he detached his very essence to himself and accepted the fact that, no matter what, nothing could be changed for his own success.'_

_Elm gives a small smile to Andrew when he spoke up. 'That's why I ask you, the only person that tried to understand his actions better than anyone I would know to trust with this job. You can light the path so he can follow it. Besides, Feraligatr here is missing a partner, and I'm hoping for you to help him as well. You've grown into a fine young man. Andrew. I'm expecting you to help me once more.'_

Andrew glances down to the upgraded Poke-geared compass. It was something Elm invented just for this certain occasion. His finger drew over the digitally enhanced graphics; twirling the dial around as to see if it was working right. This quickly frustrates him and the tip of his digit finger jabs harshly into the screen as if someone to ease the stress somehow. Meanwhile, Elaine's white hat came into view as she too, looks upon the peculiar device.

"Hm,"she contemplates over her ruminations before answering, "That doesn't make sense, no matter how you try to spin it." Andrew stiffens his shoulders before relaxing. His head snaps to face her faultless face.

"I can see that." He growls lowly. The young teen's legs gaining momentum as he went over another steep hillside, the rising sun coming from the milky horizon. The girl shrugs off her partner's snappish attitude and goes on trailing after him.

_The least of my worries is having her yap all the way from here to Kanto. _

"Want to hear some interesting facts going on at my grandparents Day Care?"

* * *

Andrew groans inwardly as he childhood friend continues with her many details (of course he did not care for) of Pokémon eggs, species, types, and different moves baby Pokémon could know from birth. In other words, a bunch of nonsense, though Elaine made in sense at all these days. It was a long and perilous journey as if re-enacting his adventures as a ten year old kid, save the annoying chatter-box that constantly disturbed him. She meant no real harm, just always optimistic about any kind of situation.

He chuckles wistfully remembering the joyous times he had several years ago. Things were so much simpler than: Catch Pokémon, train, and with enough experience win the Pokémon league. Yeah. Those were the good ole days. Sadly, none of that mattered now. The once efficient vigor of his kindled, into a tiny flame from within is gradually dying away inside of him. Somehow he has to regain it back some he had to.

Suddenly a short round arm with no discernible digits pokes his thigh leg. Looking to his side Andrew admires the quirk smile of the bipedal, blue water type.

Andrew lips spread into a small smile. "Hey, what's up?" Azumarill points to the direction of open waters and jagged mountain peaks upon its boundary. His smile grew wider. "Good eye, maybe you should be our guide from now on, eh?" He laughs at the end when Azumarill gave an enthusiastic bounce, her zigzag tail shaking with just as much energy. They came to a complete stop; at the edge of the river's shore line and the water lapping in gentle waves.

"Huh, so this stupid compass-tracker-thingy last spotted Marcus in the cave of Mt. Silver." Andrew muses over his own sentence. "Hm. The fastest way to get to our set destination would be by-"

"Why by flying, of course!" Elaine pops up right behind him, scaring the daylights out of the young boy. Finding his breath again he glares daggers at his happy-go-lucky companion, grumbling under his breath before releasing Skarmory.

He smirks. "Right, flying up the peak will be way easier than swimming across to it." He climbs unto the back of the dual Pokémon, Skarmory squawking as the extra weight clambers on. Talons scrape the sandy ground below in indignation.

Elaine pads up to the Steel/flying type just as she was about to take off, seizing her steps when Andrew didn't acknowledge her presence. . "Um, what about me," she says holds up her hands, and giving one of her best puppy dog eyes.

He grins widely, his eyes flickering of her pleading statues, "what about you?"

The young girl gave a pout face as her friend roars in laughter. "Oh, Andrew, you're always messing with me."

In small chuckles he gestures her to get on just as Skarmory took off into the skies. Quickly Elaine latches onto his sides; squeezing him as the winds buffets all around them and making their clothes ruffle wildly.

"Ah, it feels so good up here," She shouts, "so, exhilarating!"

Andrew snickers to himself as they soar over the great mountains of Johto that divides Kanto from them.

Elaine continues her whimsical speech. "Just like the time I took sneak pictures of you and Marcus under the Goldenrod City tunnels. This made his inside laughter abruptly seizes.

"Err, what?" She giggles, as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh, you know that one time I caught Marcus discarding the uniform of Team Rocket from you." She sighs, wistfully remembering the scene as if it was yesterday." Andrew cheeks flush a light pink. He quickly hides his embarrassment and slight agitation. He just couldn't believe someone else saw him at an exposed moment like that, _especially_ Elaine! He sighs, another bent up emotion surfacing from the fact that Marcus had the nerve to uncover his top secret-not so top secret skim!

_Yeah. He blew my cover._

"Now is not the time for flashbacks, we-I've had enough of them before this quest started." He murmurs under his breath, steering his Pokémon toward the white pointy tips of mountain tops over yonder.

A strong gust of wind directs the duo towards a small cavern hole. Returning Skarmory rightfully in her Pokeball, Andrew sizes up the great black depth that was visible from the air moments ago.

Elaine stares at the drifty and icy hole with awe. "Do you think he may have gone in there?" At her words he checks the device Elm installed in his PokeGear; a red dot shown on the graph-like screen.

He smiles up at her, "there's only one way to find out." He walks inside, the shadows enveloping his figure.

* * *

"It's a good thing you brought Typhlosion with you, Andrew. 'Cause is sure dark and dank in here." Elaine squeaks letting a shaky laugh come from her mouth as well. They've probably been in that inside of Mt. Silver for well over an hour. Both teens avoid wild Rock Pokémon, sheer cliffs, raging rivers, and other possible dangers that lurk within. But hey, at least they have each other!

His fingers scratch the back of his head as he ruefully grins. "Well, you can thank me dear old bud here. He's providing the light and the way, unlike this stupid contraption." He bangs the device against the iced-over walls, snorting as it went air wire.

"Andrew," Elaine exclaims, pulling the PokeGear from his grasp. "This may be are only source of finding Marcus!"

The young male sighs, eying his friend carefully. "That thing isn't helping us at all. I think Elm fluked us with another one of his failed inventions. I bet it was to trick us into coming here, aimlessly wondering this Arceus-forsaken mountain in hopes of a way to get my lazy butt out here." _Or just to find out what Marcus been up to these past few years_.

She gasps. "Are you saying…That the professor tricked us into coming here?"

He shrugs. "Most likely, it wouldn't be the first time Elm tricks his trainers to go off and 'adventure' into territory barely explored into."

She whimpers as tears are on the brink of falling from her eyes. "It was all _tricks, _I'm sure of it. Tricking _us_…"She chokes up on her last word.

Now feeling guilty, Andrew places a reassuring hand on her quivering shoulder.

"Hey, there's nothing to cry. I'm sure will find him without Elm's help (or what's left it). He tosses the useless piece of junk across the rocky ground of the grotto.

The young female sniffles before quieting down from her quick bout.

Suddenly, Typhlosion growls as a being from the deeper, dark part of the cave began to come closer; footsteps being heard in front of them. Azumarill takes cover behind her trainer's bare leg.

Andrew moves Elaine behind him, taking a stance as his Fire type, readies himself for a command from his master. Just then, the young teen looks up at the approaching figure with surprise and then recognition. But before he could react in a mannerly way a beam of silver light incases the only way through the hole, freezing it over.

A yelp from Elaine alerts the boy that it was Azumarill's doing. The Water type bops her tail, warily and small beady eyes flicker with uncertainty. Her tiny rounded paws clasp around her leg, her egg-like frame shaking like a leaf.

"Sorry to upset your Pokémon," a new voice spoke from behind the wall of ice.

Then it dawns on Andrew, his lips curling into an idiotic smile. "Marcus," he breathes out the name.

Elaine gave a questioning look at her friend before she too stares at the seemingly taller and noticeable build of his shadowy outline.

"Gengar, use Sludge wave," There is a mimic of the Pokémon's name then there's a low, hissing sound. Acid begins to eat away the solid confinements of frozen liquid. There face of the always smiling Ghost/Poison shows with those piercing crimson eyes; following up a more solemn expression from the redhead.

Both eyes of Andrew and Elaine gaze upon the adolescent form of Marcus. He still wore the same attire from years before, but with a lenient towards grey and crimson red outlining the clothes ware. Marcus' tight, thick fabric fit well with the muscles, showing against his long-sleeved shirt. His ginger hair longer and loosely fell to his shoulder. The smug look says it all about his unchanged expression that he always gave. A gloved hand extends forward and he bows formally, though there was no need. He raises his face, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Long time, no see." However cliché that statement that is, Marcus welcomes the anxious words and long over-due embraces of each trainee. Their Pokémon staying back just to take in the moment with sudden turn of events; Typhlosion being the one indulge himself, spark-cracks of ember as the mood elevated more.

"You know, you owe me a battle after what crap I had to pull, getting to find you." Andrew says, nudging his old rival against the shoulder with his elbow.

Marcus bellows in laughter. "I know."

* * *

Andrew- After catching up on some on something he missed from Marcus while he was gone for a long while, the young teen decides it was time to hit the road again. Though his time to lay-back and think about his official plans after the years of Pokémon training, catch, and adventure is at an end, he seeks his knowledge elsewhere. Journeying to new, known regions quells his boredom life. With his newly accompanied traveling partner, Reggie, he hopes to achieve many memorable accomplishments or/and discovers.

Elaine- Once settling into the comforts of New Bark Town, she giving Prof. Elm a good ole tongue-lashing about the overly dramatic events that happened along the way of finding Marcus, she decides to undergo rigorous training as his assistant. Her trusty Azumarill supports her decisions and finalization of becoming a Pokémon Professor herself, perhaps. She talks to young trainers to death, though not literally it's still a tiring wait for her to finish her agonizingly long stories (what was supposed to be tutorials).

Marcus- Thanks to Andrew and the Prof., Marcus was reunited to his first Pokémon, Feraligatr. The water crocodile was overjoyed into seeing him again and quickly insisted a battle for old time's sake. Reluctantly he agreed and kept his promise to Andrew as well. Realizing the life would be more adjustable without brutal training in faraway mountain caves, he resolved into becoming a hermit. Seeking refuge inhabited forests and terrain where surrounding Pokémon populated the area. It was almost like going into hiding once more, but this time, he didn't leave his trustworthy companion behind. On occasion he comes from his sacred sanctuary of peace and whatnot, to endure rounds of chatter-box Elaine, and dripping with sarcasm Andrew (when he came to visit his mother on special holidays). All in all, his lived a well-kept life. He was sort of glad his old rival and irritating friend came to seek him out.


End file.
